Welcome to the 21st Century
by Scar13tt-Ivy
Summary: With Loki and Thor being from Asgard and Captain America being frozen for 70 years, there can be some serious culture shock. A series of mostly one-shots that revolve around the guys adjusting to the world with the help of Tony, the Avengers, and later on Jane and Darcy too. [R&R/F&F if convenient] [R&R/F&F is inconvenient anyway.]
1. Breakfast

The sun rose over the tower and with it rose the urge to break fast. Loki threw back his covers and stood slowly. He dressed himself in the green shirt and black trousers that had been provided then yawned. He had been exiled on Midgard, with no magic. He was to stay with the Avengers until further notice. He was still unsure about many Earth customs but he was glad that they still had morning meals. He made his way to the kitchen area where Tony Stark, Thor, and the patriotic Captain were already arranging their meals.

"Brother, good morning. How was your rest?" Thor boomed. Loki snarled and Thor poured him a strong cup of coffee. "Try this brother. The Man of Iron claims that it makes one happy in the morn." Loki took it and sniffed it. It smelled quite nice. He took a drink. It was delicious. He smiled.

"Man of Iron you were right. Look at his smile." Thor beamed. Tony grinned and poured himself a cup.

"Of Course I was Right, Why would you ever doubt me. Besides, I know I'm no good until I've had my first cuppa joe. Whatcha gunna eat now, reindeer games?" Tony took a sip of his coffee and grinned. Loki frowned. He was still unsure about what Midgardians ate.

"Why don't you have some toast, brother?" Thor asked holding out a piece of white bread. Loki nodded, he was hungry enough to eat anything and he did quite like bread. Thor handed him the bread and led him over to a silver box with two slits.

"Put the piece of bread into the slit and push the button here to cook it then you turn this knob to make it coo-" Thor started but Loki cut him off.

"I am not an idiot, Thor. I can figure it out by my self." He put the bread in the silver box and pushed the button as Thor said then waited. He tapped his foot. A minute passed. He crossed his arms. He was very hungry. Another minute. He scowled and raged at the machine.

"FILTHY MIDGARDIAN APPLIANCE RETURN MY BREAD TO ME SO THAT I MAY BREAK MY FAST AT LONG LAST!" He seethed. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on there grumpy cat. Just turn up the dial. It'll cook faster." Loki did so and waited another impatient minute. He turned it up higher and higher. Smoke started to rise from the box. Steve took a worried glance at the toaster.

"I think you should pop the toast now. It smells like it's burning." Loki growled and examined the box and pressed buttons but his bread would not come out. he slammed it back onto the table then jumped when the once white bread popped out of the slit, now blackened through. Loki looked like he was ready to kill something. He picked up the silver box and hurled out out of the window.

"At least this time it was just my toaster and not me." Tony joked. Loki turned around, still looking murderous. Tony backed up.

"How about cereal? Here. Try this." He held out a box of Lucky Charms to Loki. He poured it into a bowl with some milk and handed it over along with a spoon. Loki sat and took a suspicious spoonful. Then he smiled. There were sweet things that Tony said were called marshmallows mixed with the cereal. It tasted wonderful. He ate a whole bowlful then poured another. He lifted the spoon to his mouth again then Natasha walked in.

"Is, is Loki eating _Lucky Charms?_" She asked in shock and awe. Tony grinned.

"Yup. Whatcha think Green'n'Gold?" Loki swallowed his spoonful. All eyes were on him.

"They're magically delicious." he beamed. Natasha's eyes widened and they all laughed, barring Loki, who pouted because he had finished off the entire box.


	2. Cellphone

Thor looked at the strange piece of Midgardian technology in his hands then looked at the captain, who looked equally as confused, for help.

"Maybe this button turns it on." Steve pressed the only button he could see. The screen lit up, as did Thor's face. Steve grinned. Thor spoke up.

"How do I use it?" he asked. Steve shook his head.

"I have absolutely no clue." Tony popped his head in.

"It's a touchscreen. You touch the icons on the screen to get what you want. Like this." He walked over and opened the contacts file. Thor smiled and looked at the faces of his friends.

"So I touch the screen to get what I want? Well, I want Jane." he said and he touched the picture of her face. He frowned when she didn't appear in front of him.

"Where is she Man of Iron?" He frowned. Tony laughed then held up the phone as Loki slipped into the room. Jane's voice rang out from the box.

"Hello? Who's this?" she sing-songed distractedly. Thor beamed enthusiastically at the sound of her voice then frowned at the box with worry.

"Darling Jane, how are you trapped in this little box? This is some kind of witchcraft." He turned to an unwitting Loki full of rage and tackles him.

"Thor what in the name of the Allfather are you doing?!" Loki choked as Thor started strangling him, seemingly enraged at something that Loki had supposedly done. Tony and Steve rushed to pull them apart and Loki was panting for air as Thor raged on to him holding up the phone.

"Why did you trap my beloved Jane Foster in this small box? Undo this blasted curse at once brother!" he boomed. Loki scowled at the last word.

"You are more of an idiot than even _I_ thought. My magic was taken away in case you had forgotten. You are holding a cell phone, it is a device that allows you to speak to someone else no matter how far away as long as they have such a device with them and you dial a special number. I have one of my own."

"Thor, he's right, I'm not trapped in a box, I'm still in New Mexico with Darcy and Erik. But I'm glad you called, I have great news. We are all going to be joining you at the tower next week. Our flight gets in on Wednesday." Jane's voice crackled out of the phone.

"Well I have to get back to work, it was great to hear from you Thor. See you next week!" and with that she hung up. Thor beamed.

"My Jane is coming to join me soon with Erik Selvig and Lady Darcy! Oh I do hope she leaves her taser at home. I do not wish to be rendered unconscious by her again." Loki's ear pricked up at the sound of that. He was about to ask more about it when Tony Stark interrupted him.

"Hey, Thor, how's about I teach you how to text now that you can call people so well?" He smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"What is a _text_?" Thor asked, Loki raised an eyebrow and Tony chuckled.

"You'll see."

Loki lay on his bed reading a book on Norse Mythology. It was laughable how wrong these mortals got the stories. Especially when it came to Loki and his children. He had no wife, or children, let alone children that were deformed animals. Even if he did have animal children someday, he'd never let Odin ride any into battle. He had finally closed the book in frustration when his cell phone rang out. He looked at the new message. It was from Thor. It would seem that Stark had finally managed to teach him after 8 hours of frustration and agony. He read it.

_ BROTHER! Man of Iron has taut me how to text. I know can converse on the phone by speaking and reading. I wonder if I can get one of these phones to mother and father on Ass guard. I shall ask He install._

Loki chuckled and his phone went off again.

_Curses. I did not mean to writ those words. I meant to say He install._

_He install._

_He install._

_Why do these accursed floating words desire to correct me?_

Loki laughed harder. Stark had forgotten to teach Thor about autocorrect, and he was loving it.

_Why won't they stop? D,;_

Loki groaned. But Stark _did _teach him about emoticons.


	3. The Internet

"It's full of sites that can tell you all about the stuff you missed while you were playing popsicle. I'd skip learning about Veitnam though if I were you." Tony warned Steve.

"Veit-what?" asked Steve, thoroughly confused. Tony smirked.

"Exactly. Oh and if you see an ad for white house. com, don't click on it." Tony stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Cap to potter around on the Internet. He slowly typed on the keys "World War 2 history.", "Veitnam", "civil rights", and eventually curiosity got the better of him and he typed in white .

"The White House represents what America is, what it stands for, so it can't be that bad, can it?" he asked himself out loud. The page started loading and he clicke something then his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Yes it can!" he squealed. Tony walked past the room just in time to see the super soldier slam the computer shut and run out of the room. Tony walked in and opened the lid and chuckled then called out to Steve.

"I tried to warn you!"

"Hey Loki, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Tony asked while taking away Loki's book.

"Do I have a choice in my response?" he sighed.

"No you don't." Tony beamed and pulled him down to the lab and sat him in front of the computer.

"So what exactly am I to do?" Loki asked curiously.

"You're gunna be my Beta. I want you to play this game. I figured you'd help since you're in the game." He pointed at the screen. There was an avatar for each of the avengers and one for him. He clicked on the mini him and instructions appeared. He followed them through the tutorial then started the actual game.

Tony watched him until Pepper called them up for dinner.

"You coming Reindeer Games?" Loki didn't move.

"Two more levels. Then I will have conquered this game. I refuse to leave this seat until I have done so. Not to eat, bathe, or sleep."

"Whatever you say." He left for his dinner.

Tony came down when he had finished and watched Loki cheer as he finished the final level and smiled.

"Stark this game is amazingly fun."

"Nice to know my game is that good. I'll put it up on steam ASAP." Tony smiled and Loki stopped.

"What is a steam?" He asked, genuinely interested. Tony grinned.

"Steam is a place where you can get even more games, they aren't as good as mine but some are pretty close." Loki stood and put his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"I need one of these Steams. Help me get one."

"It is the most annoying thing on the face of the Earth!" Natasha groaned and Clint grimaces. Tony chuckled.

"Maybe I should see how Dr. Banner likes it." He smiled, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Don't you dare." Fury scowled and Tony shrugged. Then Thor walked in and asked what they were talking about.

"Thor, my good man. What is your opinion of Nyan cat?" Tony asked.

"What is a Nyan cat?" Thor was confused.

"It's essentially a poptart cat the poops rainbows and flies while singing a stupid song." Natasha explained bluntly.

"Oooh poptart? I like poptarts. I wish to see this Nyan cat." He sat beside Stark, who started the video for him. Thor sat and watched silently. When it was over they turned to catch his reaction.

"That. Was.." He beamed. "Most enlightening, thank you Man of Iron. May we play it again?" Tony nodded and put on the speakers. Thor laughed as he watched the video. "What the hell is that horrible sound?" growled Loki as he entered.

"It is Nyan cat!" Thor boomed. Loki walked over and unhooked the phone from the speaker system and turned it off in distain then gave it to Tony.

"No. Just no."


	4. Clubbing

** Greeting mortal Internet slaves, this is your author speaking. Thank you very much for reading, following, favouriting, reviewing and all of that good stuff. Now, your new mission is to make requests for what you want to see so that this story can keep on rockin' as you silly little mortals would say. That is all now on with the next chapter. *^-^***

* * *

Loki lay on the floor of the lounge, staring up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind and listening to loud music. Thor was laying on the couch texting Jane; he was glad Tony had taught him how. Steve was reading a history at the table. A smartly dressed Clint was pacing across the floor.

"Hawkeye, why are you acting so impatient?" Thor asked him. He sighed.

"I'm waiting for Natasha and Tony to finish getting ready to go clubbing." As he spoke Thor beamed and stood.

"I have just the thing you would need for such an event!" He ran upstairs then came back with what looked like a giant chicken leg.

"Thor you imbecile, not that kind of club." Loki groaned and turned over onto his face.

"The kind of clubbing I mean is going out and partying and drinking and dancing to good music."

"You guys should join us." Natasha said as she entered the room wearing a little black dress and heels. Clint gaped for a minute then regained his composure. "I totally agree, it'll help them get more acclimatized to New York.

"Whatdaya say boys?" Tony asked looking dapper in his red suit. Thor nodded and Steve shrugged. Loki wasn't listening, he was still playing his music.

"You all go get ready then, chop chop." Tony dismissed them.

Ten minutes later Steve came down in a blue shirt tucked into khaki pants with a tie and his hair greased back. Tony facepalmed and made him change his trousers. Thor came down in black trousers and a dark blue shirt and his hair pulled back and Steve returned in black pants. Loki was last to come down wearing a dark green shirt with the top two buttons undone and black jeans. Natasha whistled.

"We've got us a bunch of lady killers here Tony."

"Murder is not a part of my agenda for tonight, I promise you." Loki responded nervously. Tony laughed.

"Let's go!"

After a short drive and Tony flashing his face to get everyone in instantly the team was in a room full of dancing people, loud dance music, and much alcohol. Steve shuffled nervously, trying to hide behind Tony.

"These women have such short dresses, and they are dancing so provocatively. I don't think this is the right club Tony." He pleaded to leave but Tony had other plans. He pushed him into a group of dancing women who seemed to absorb him. He heard a pitiful yelp and chuckled.

"Mischievous, good job Stark." Loki grinned approvingly then was pulled aside by a strange man who seemed to have something important to say to Loki.

"Tony that was rude." Natasha said mock sternly. Tony shrugged and they all went over to get drinks.

Thor drank, a lot. Tony was impressed. Clint and Natasha had long since gone off to dance together, they still hadn't rescued Steve and Loki was no where to be found. Tony and Thor found Clint and Natasha who dragged Steve out of the crowd in pity. They all taught Thor how to dance in a club and everyone was having so much fun that they forgot the they were still down one person.

"Hey have you guys seen Mischief Man anywhere?" Tony asked. Natasha shook her head.

"We thought he was with you." Clint responded.

"Oh no, friends, we must locate my brother, he is unfamiliar with Migard, what if he is in trouble?" Thor worried. Just then a voice boomed over the speakers.

"All of you quivering mortals, herded together like worthless cattle. You should kneel you mewling quims. I have the power now, you are all at my mercy. There's but one command for you all." Clint's eyes widened and Thor looked about ready to cry.

"Brother, no, it can't be so..."

"No way..." Tony muttered. Loki stood by the sound system with his horned helmet on. He had the crowd melting in his hands. He looked glorious. He took a pause for effect.

"DANCE!" He boomed and quickly turned on a very fast paced electronic dance song. The group took a collective gasp.

"No way no freaking way." Tony chuckled and he took out his phone to record a video of Loki DJing. Everyone danced and the crowds responded wonderfully to him. Loki was in him element. He had full control, and he wouldn't go to prison for it. He was glad that person got him confused with the actually disk jockey. He saw his brother and the avengers dancing and enjoying themselves. Midgard can be fun after all.


	5. Driving

After a long week if waiting, Thor was bursting with excitement. Today his beloved Jane would come to stay with him in New York. He couldn't wait to see her. She and Lady Darcy would be coming to live in the tower with he and the Avengers while Jane was working on a secret project. He woke everyone up by singing gleeful songs in old Norse. Steve came into the room and smiled, happy that Thor could see his sweetheart again but also sad that he couldn't see Peggy. He sat down and quietly ate his breakfast. Loki was less quiet. He trudged down the steps and scowled at Thor.

"I understand that you are over joyed to see your puny mortal woman for some reason, but for the love of mischief would you shut up?" He whined. "You woke me much too early." Thor patted his back and handed him a mug of coffee.

"My dear Jane and lady Darcy will need to be picked up at the airport in two hours." Thor smiled. "Darcy, she is the one who tasered you, right?" Loki said, his eyes glinting in mischief, respect and a vague jealousy that it wasn't he who had done it. Thor visibly winced at the memory. "Yes, twice." Loki grinned mischievously. He might like this Darcy yet.

After they all finished eating, Thor, Loki, and Steve all made their way to the garage. "I'll drive since I'm actually from this planet and know how to operate a vehicle." Steve said as he opened the door. Thor began to protest but was quickly put down. Steve got behind the wheel. He looked at the buttons and touch screens and froze. Even automobile technology had advanced since the war. He tried to start the car but there was no ignition. He got out.

"Maybe Thor should drive. He knows more about modern cars." Steve said sadly and sat in the passenger side.

Thor gleefully sat in the drivers seat. He couldn't wait to pick up Jane. He started frantically banging on buttons but nothing happened, he got angrier and hit them harder.

"You're only supposed to press them Thor." Loki sighed in a bored manner.

"I am pressing them." Thor raged. Finally he threw his arms up in the air and gave up to his lack of skills.

"Alright Loki, since you know so much about it how about you drive." Steve suggested.

Loki smirked and took Thor's position as driver. He pressed a button and the engine started. He beamed in delight as he adjusted the mirror, buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the garage into the street. Steve and Thor looked at him in shock.

"Brother, whence were you taught how to drive such an advanced midgardian vehicle?" Thor asked.

"Tony got bored one week and taught me how to drive." He shrugged.

They made it mostly through the trip without a problem but as they approached the airport the morning rush hour traffic slowed everything to a snail pace. Loki tried very hard to stay calm, Thor and Steve could tell, but he was ready to explode. Finally the traffic begins moving and Loki starts to follow but he is cut off. He grips the steering wheel, white knuckled, and growls audibly. He honks at the driver who cut him off. The man rolls down his window and flips Loki off. Steve is shocked that Loki doesn't just kill him on the spot. Loki was fuming and raging at the man.

"You weak midgardian bastard! How dare you cut me off with your puny Midgardian vehicle, I, Loki, of Asgard. You should kneel before me and beg forgiveness! You quivering bastard son of a bitch! I should have you executed!" he ranted. The man couldn't hear him, not that Loki cared, it felt good to get his anger out. They started driving normally again. Finally, after an extra hour of New York traffic, Loki pulled in to the airport parking area while Thor and Steve hurried to pick up the mortals.

"If I ever get that love struck, especially for a mortal, I will surely have to get Dr. Banner's monster to beat some sense into me."


	6. Airport Meetings

Steve and Thor waited in the baggage claim to catch sight of Jane and Darcy. Loki joined them soon enough and Thor bounced impatiently like a big child. "Oh wait until you meet her, she is amazing my Jane. Lady Darcy is wonderful too, although a bit wicked. She's quite like you brother." Thor nudged him and winked. Thor did hope that his brother and lady Darcy would get along. Because of their even matching, he was worried that if they didn't like each other living in the tower would turn into a living hell for anyone caught in the crossfire. He hoped that it wouldn't happen. Loki rolled his eyes.

"She can't be that perfect." He muttered. Steve rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine life with another Loki. The trio scanned the crowd. Thor suddenly jumped up and ran over to a beautiful woman and scoop her up into a big hug and kisses her. Beside her Steve saw a stunning woman, struggling to move with her arms full of bags. She must be the intern. Loki caught sight of her and his eyes widened. She was quite pretty. He decided he would help her with her bags so that he could get a better look. He took two of the bags from her then started for the car but he found himself being pulled back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my bags?" She growled.

"I-I was just taking them to-" Loki stuttered. She pulled her arm back and punched him so hard he fell to the ground. He grinned and rubbed his cheek. He liked 'em feisty, and this woman right in front of him was a short, curvaceous package of fire, attitude, and best of all, mischief. Loki grinned as Thor walked over and easily picked him up and place him on his feet. He looked worried.

"Brother, are you hurt?" He asked. Loki smirked.

"I like her. A strong little one, wherever did you find her?" He grinned and took the bags from a red Darcy. He figured she must've been embarrassed, but he was wrong. She punched him in the stomach, hard. He double over and gasped for air. She muttered then went back to normal.

"We're cool now. I'm Darcy." She held out her hand. Loki took it and pulled himself up and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you lady Darcy." He kisses her hand.

"Oh please don't, I'm no lady." She rolled her eyes. He smirked, mischief in his eyes.

"You're certainly shaped like one." She blushed and he and the Captain took all the bags.

Loki led them all to the car, Thor holding Jane and Steve guiding Darcy. He put the bags in the trunk and went to start the car. Steve hoped that Darcy would sit in the back beside him but Thor reasoned that since there were only three seats in the back and he wanted to sit beside Jane that the captain could sit in the back with them and Darcy would sit in the front because she was a guest. Loki winked at her as she sat beside him and turned on the radio. They chatted casually about music and Darcy's taser and Thor beamed, not only did he have his Jane back, but his plan was working. He looked over at a slightly defeated Steve and felt a bit bad about it. Then again, Darcy is strange, even for a modern Midgardian, he would simply get confused. Besides, he had Maria to woo. Thor was sure that all would be well.

When they arrived back at the tower Thor introduced Jane and Darcy to each of the Avengers and they all seemed to get along well. Tony took an instant liking to Darcy and before long they had planned a poker game or three and he invited her to come drinking with them next time. They were such kindred spirits, full of attitude and wit, to see them banter like old friends made Loki feel strange. It felt almost like jealously mixed with worry. He didn't understand why though until later that evening when he was sent to fetch her for dinner. He opened the door in a bored manner, not bothering to knock.

"Darcy, you're being to supp- Oh, gods above I'm so so sorry!"

"What the hell?! Don't they have knocking on Asgard?" She screamed as she tried to cover up. He had walk in on her coming out of the shower. He turned away but he couldn't get the image out of his head. She was beautiful. He turned around to apologize again and she tased him.

"STOP LOOKING MAGICMAN!"

When Darcy was done and Loki had regained his composure they went upstairs. He apologized again, and he meant it. Thor was going to ask if there was a particular reason for why they were ten minutes late when Darcy went over to sit with Steve. She did quite like Steve and he was well-mannered, though a bit old fashioned. He pulled out her chair and when she sat down he pushed her in. She giggled and blushed. Loki seethed from his seat beside Thor at the far end of the table. Thor forgot about his question and gave him some privacy. Loki was paying attention to Darcy and Steve. He caught snippets of their conversation. Darcy was asking about the war, he was regaining her with tales, he'd compliment her, she'd giggle. Loki was turning red in rage and Thor felt bad for him. Loki had started to like Darcy right from the start and Thor thought she liked him too but there she was having the time of her life with Steve.

The ladies retired early to bed due to jet lag and Thor sat with Loki, trying to think of what to say to cheer him up. He opened his mouth to speak but just then, Steve appeared.

"Thor I need your advice." He asked nervously.

"On what Captain of America?" Thor boomed eager to help.

"Dating modern Earth women, specifically Darcy. What does she like?" He asked him.

"Why do you wish to know?" Loki snarled. The captain beamed proudly.

"I have a date with her the day after tomorrow." He grinned eagerly at Thor. Loki growled and stormed upstairs.

"I should go after him." Thor sighed. His matchmaking didn't seem to be working.


	7. For the Love of Darcy

Loki paced in his room. It was Friday night, the night that Captain America was to take Darcy on a date. The date where they could possibly fall in love. He couldn't let that happen. She was the first mortal that he liked, and possibly the first person he'd felt this way about in over a millennia. There was only one thing to do. He had to sabotage this date or, better yet, he could stop it from even occuring. He left his room quickly.

Darcy looked in the mirror and smoothed her only nice dress. She felt she looked good in the green and black dress. She applied a slight amount of makeup then turned and opened the door and gasped at the sight awaiting her on the other side. Loki stood frozen, his hand still posed to knock and he was looking at her in shock. She was stunning, and she was wearing his favourite colours. He pulled himself together and cleared his throat and started his simple lie.

"The Captain wished for me to tell you that he..." He saw the expression of worry on her face. He couldn't lie to her. He was made weak in her presence.

"He wishes for me to tell you that he is ready to leave when you are. And that you look utterly ravishing." He grinned. She looked slightly scared but thanked him and went to find Steve. Loki sank to the floor in front of her door.

"I can't do it. What spell this puny mortal has cast on me I know not, but I can't do it." He moaned, hos head in his hands.

He felt so stupid and pathetic that he didn't even notice that Thor was watching. Thor approached him and patted his brother's shoulder. Loki thought about pushing him off but decided against it. Though he'd never admit it, he was growing quite fond of Thor now that they were on a more equal level.

"Brother, I understand what you are feeling. I would feel the same way around Jane, and still do."

"This is so confusing. It's like she's bewitched me. That pathetic, annoying, luscious, beautiful, mischievous mortal..." He hits his head against the wall and groans.

"Brother, it is no spell, you are in lo-"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." Loki threatened. Thor was silent.

"You are in love." Thor said quickly, then ran off down the hall. Loki pulled him back.

"Am Not!" he whined like a child.

"Are to." Thor taunted. They rolled around on the floor in a pathetic fight until Jane's door opened.

"What's all this noise about?" she grumbled sleepily.

"Loki is in love with lady Darcy! I am simply making him admit it." Thor boomed.

"Don't tell _JANE_ I love Darcy!" Loki groaned in embarrassment and covered his mouth when he realised what had happened. Thor had outwitted a silver tongue dumbstruck by love. Thor cheered loudly and Jane shushed him.

Steve was finished getting ready and was about to go find Darcy when she appeared beside him. Steve took it the sight of her. She looked simply beautiful.

"You ready to go?" He asked and she looped her arm in his, smiling proudly.

He opened the car door for her and she giggles at his old-fashion manners and slid into the seat and he got in. He was grateful that he had learned a fair bit from watching Loki drive, but he was still visibly nervous.

"Want me to drive?" Darcy asked. Steve shook his head, he was the man of the date, it was his job to safely transport her there.

She shrugged, slightly annoyed. They arrived and were soon seated. A waiter approached and asked for their order. Steve orders for both of them and while they waited for their food they talked.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" She asked him.

"I like blue and red, I don't mind white much either." He grinned and she laughed.

Her laugh reminded him of Peggy's laugh. It was sincere and attractive although she was less ladylike and much quirkier than Peggy. His mind drifted to her often. He hadn't realised that Darcy had noticed until she waved a hand in front of his face, frowning.

"You ok Steve? You looked a bit frozen." She giggled at her own joke. He nodded half-heartedly.

"I was just thinking about, my past..." He trailed off.

"What's her name?" Darcy asked knowingly. Steve squirmed.

"Her name was Peggy." Darcy nodded, gathering from his tone that it didn't end happily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I missed our first date. By about 70 years. She was the last person I spoke to before..." he stopped. Darcy smiled sadly.

"I understand." She patted his hand. There was a silence between them.

"You're not ready for a relationship yet are you, Steve?" He shook his head.

"I thought I was. I'm really sorry, Darce, you're a neat gal, but you're not my gal, y'know?" She knew.

She's been told plenty of times by other people. Steve's reason was at least touching and sweet. The date doesn't last long after that. Darcy is determined to stay friends, even if just that and Steve agrees because he does quite like Darcy, but no one can compare to Peggy. She's still a bit hurt though. After Steve parks she gets out and with a quick "Night," runs up to her room. Steve walks up to the common room, feeling a little guilty, but glad that Darcy was so understanding. A figure steps out of the shadows.

"How was your date?" Loki asked in a tone of such pure, cold hatred that Steve shivered. He shuffled his feet.

"It was okay..." He muttered. Loki scowled.

"When will the next one be?" He commanded like an overprotective father. Steve looked down.

"There won't be one, it didn't work out. I can't get over Peggy." He muttered. Loki's expression flickered then he ran upstairs.

Darcy was sobbing quietly in her room and pulling her clothes off to take a shower when the door burst open. Loki saw that she was crying and held her in his arms tightly. She felt so soft and warm against him, almost as if she was... Naked. He looked down and blushed and turned away just in time to miss Darcy's swinging fist. She shoved him out the door. He slid down against it dejectedly.

"Darcy...Lady Darcy...Miss Lewis..." He listens for a reply.

"Go to hell, Mischeif." He chuckles.

"I've been there. I much prefer your company." No response. "I promise you, Darcy Lewis, I was not making any forward attempts on your body, nor was I being a 'peeping Tom' as you mortals say. I talked to Steve and wished to offer you comfort." Still no response. He leans back fully against the door. He topples backward into Darcy's room when she opens the door and kneels beside him, now clothed.

"It's real sweet of you to care Mischeif, but if you walk in on me changing one more time there will be severe consequences." She threatens.

He is genuinely a little bit scared. She goes back into her room and slams the door. He stands still, dazed and confused as to what just happened. Suddenly she opens the door, pulls him down by the shirt a and kisses his cheek.

"Night Mischief. Sweet dreams." She closes the door and he fell to his knees with a hand to his cheek.

"Look who's kneeling now, eh Reindeer Games?" Loki was too happy to smirk or give a smart ass comment.

He jumped up and hugged Stark and ran to find Thor. Tony watched Loki jumping in the air and pumping his fist shouting "She kissed me!" He ran smack into his brother. He looked up at Thor. Loki beamed and proudly stated, "I love Darcy Lewis." Thor patted him on the back and watched as his brother held his lipstick stained cheek. Tony shouted down the hall,

"About damn time he admitted it. Pay up Thor!" Thor reddened this time and Loki looked at him incredulously.

"You wagered on my affection?" He growled.

"No brother, everyone knew your affections. We wagered on how long it would take you to admit them."

Loki stormed to his room and Thor paid Tony. Darcy stood behind her door blushing furiously. Well that just happened. -

* * *

_**A/n sorry for not posting in a while, enjoy the longer than normal chapter, also I really need ideas of things for the guys to learn about so ideas and reviews please? Also thank you for your reading, following, favouriting, reviewing, enjoying etc etc**_


	8. Day Out prt 1: Snoring

Tony walked down the stairs and yawned. Thor was sitting in the kitchen with an excited Jane. He was eating poptarts and watching her in glorious admiration. Tony made a gagging noise and sat at the table.

"Why are you so excited?" he asked Jane in a tired voice.

"Thor is bringing us sightseeing today!" she beamed.

"Us as in..?" Tony began.

"Darcy, Loki, and myself. That is, if they ever get down here." she sighed. "Thor, will you call them?" she asked.

He nodded and shouted up the steps, calling their names. Loki trudged downstairs, bleary eyed and grumpy, closely followed by an equally grumpy but more disheveled Darcy. Tony giggled at their matching morning mannerisms and the stylish bedhead that theu were both sporting. They were bickering like an old married couple.

"You snore so loud, it's a wonder you don't choke to death. I have such a hard time sleeping with the constant racket. Must I resort to suffocating you?" Loki growled at Darcy. She fired right back.

"Oh, I snore too loud, do I? That's pretty rich coming from you Mr. Oncoming-Freight-Train. Your snoring kept me up till all hours last night!"

"I can assure you, my dear, that I do NOT snore." Loki snorted in reply.

"Did I miss something? 'Cuz, as cute a couple as you two make, yesterday you were hitting him whenever he annoyed you. Since when are you guys sleeping in the same room?" Tony asked incredulously, he knew Loki was known for his silver tongue but this was beyond belief.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, we aren't..." Darcy started.

"That isn't to say..." Loki followed.

"We aren't sleeping together!" the two finally finished in unison and blushed. Tony snickered. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then how can you hear each other snoring?" he laughed.

"I can hear the snoring too." said Steve, coming in from his morning workout.

"A threesome with Captain America?" Tony asked Loki in shock. "I'd had you pinned as one who wouldn't like to share."

"A what?" Steve asked. He hasn't quite gotten up to date on all of this modern slang.

"Actually, Tony, this is where I must interject. They're being honest, no one is sleeping together, that I know of anyway..." Jane shot Darcy and Loki a suspicious look. Loki smirked and Darcy punched him in the arm and growled.

"I believe what Jane is trying to say is that it is neither Darcy nor Loki who is snoring." Thor stated.

"Well who is it then?" Loki growled.

"Well...you see... I kinda picked up a cold on the flight over and I've been having some trouble breathing at night..." Jane trailed off.

"Holy shitbiscuits, Jane! I have never heard anything so loud, I thought Thor was creating storms in his sleep, jeez, take some Nyquil or whatever, we need sleep too." Darcy snarled.

"Actually you thought it was me." Loki quipped.

Thor gave him a warning look and told them to go get changed and ready to go. Moment later they returned, Loki wearing his typical Midgardian casual garb: Green t-shirt and black jeans which he quite liked for mortal clothes, they were comfortable. Darcy came down in a black skirt, forest green tights, a green vest under a black button up shirt and a black knitted cap. Tony laughed so hard he spit his coffee all over Steve, who was also laughing.

"I told you guys you were the perfect couple, all matching and all!" Tony choked. Loki grinned and Darcy blushed and marched upstairs to change. Thor pulled her back.

"You look fine, now let's away to see the sights."


	9. Day Out prt 2: Starbucks

Thor and Jane strolled happily around New York, hand-in-hand. Thor was really enjoying spending time with Jane in the city. It was mostly dull and grey compared to Asgard's golden halls, but it had it's own sweet charm. Behind them, Darcy and Loki trudged along together, complaining to Jane and Thor.

"Jane, c'mon, I'm freaking tired. I haven't even had any coffee or breakfast yet." she whined.

"Well if you had woken up earlier..." Jane grinned. Darcy growled.

"Well, if your snoring hadn't kept me up..." she mimicked.

"Thor must we keep walking? I am tired and require sustenance and caffeine. Can't we get something?" Loki whined.

"Loki..." Thor began angrily but then stopped as Jane tapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him.

"There's a Starbucks over there, it has food and coffee, we could just drop them off. They wouldn't get into too much trouble, right?" Jane asked.

Thor thought then nodded, he had been to the Starbucks that Jane had spoken of, it was nice. Surely lady Darcy could keep Loki out of trouble, couldn't she? Besides, this was a perfect matchmaking opportunity. Thor slapped his brother on the back, sending him flying forward and wincing in pain. Darcy felt sorry for him.

"Brother, Lady Darcy, your pleas have not fallen on deaf ears. Sustenance and rest you desire and that you shall get." he boomed as he pushed them towards the Starbucks.

"Enjoy yourselves, Jane and I shall meet you two at noon. Farewell!" he waved and winked at Loki as he and Jane walked off towards Central park.

Loki stared at his brother disappearing in the distance in astonishment. He could've sworn Thor had winked at him. Was Thor honestly trying to give Loki a chance to woo Darcy in a proper Midgardian manner? He had studied tips on the internet, perhaps he could put them into play. Darcy merely shrugged, thinking nothing of their situation, and walked towards the barista.

"I'll take a muffin and large mocha latte please." she muttered.

"Do you mean vente, ma'am?" the barista asked innocently.

"Listen here you little shit," she growled angrily and leant over the counter. "I am tired, cranky, and hungry, I don't have time for your hipster 'vente' crap. Just give me my food and the largest, most caffeinated coffee you have and get me two, he wants one too." she pointed to Loki.

A look of fear shadowed the barista's face and he got the order as fast as possible and handed them over with a quiet "Sorry for the delay, ma'am. That'll be $12.50 ma'am." Darcy reached into her pocket but Loki stopped her, pullet out the Midgardian wallet that Tony had given him. He was grateful as it was the only leather he could wear and blend in beside his leather jacket. He handed over the bills, he was glad to have something to do with the money he had earned that did not have to do with work. She smiled and thanked him then took the food over to a table. She started digging in immediately and sighed happily when she had finished. Loki thought back to what he had read. He decided to engage Darcy in what mortals called "small-talk".

"So, Darcy...How are you enjoying the weather?" he asked nervously. She laughed.

"Loki, I don't do small-talk." she grinned. He panicked slightly. She continued.

"Why don't you tell me about you."

"Well, I am Loki, of Asgard." It felt weird not to be screaming that. She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard the shpeil. How about the basics, how old are you?" she asked. He grinned.

"I am about 1,000 of your Midgardian years old." he grinned as she gaped.

"How long do you Asgardian guys live?" she asked.

"Well, I am not exactly... Asgardian..." he trailed off, stony eyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about the whole Frost Giant thing." she patted his hand.

"Wait, how did you know?" he asked.

"Thor warned me. I thought it sounded pretty cool, pardon the pun." she giggled. He remained stony face. There was silence.

"About 21,000 years."

"Seriously? So you're essentially, like, 21 compared to human life span? Cool, we're the same age." she grinned and he returned it and gazed at her for a while. She was too lost in thought and didn't seem to notice.

"So, if it's 8:00 now, and Thor and Jane are off on their own till 12:00, that gives us four hours to kill." Darcy stated.

"What's your point?" Loki asked.

"Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"A game I like to call, 'Let's make Mischief.'" she grinned like a mad woman, Loki found it oddly attractive.

"I've tried that before, that's why I'm here." he deadpanned.

"Mischief, not destruction and domination." she countered.

"Count me in." he smirked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door into a word of potential chaos and fun.


	10. Day Out prt 3: Snogging

_**Greetings mortal guests of my internet dominion. Are you all kneeling comfortably? Good. Now before I begin the story I must ask if there are any requests for situations, new learning curves, or awkward situations that you would like to see? I am in need of some ideas. Thank you, my dear slaves-I mean-valued readers. *^_^*, now, onward and upwards to mischief, mayhem, and some snogging. (BTW I was thinking of doing a Thor/Avengers middle school-high school AU fanfic too, what do you guys think?)**_

* * *

Loki's mind swirled and danced with imagination as he and Darcy planned what mischief to get into. She got to choose what prank to do first. He was eager to impress her, though he was worried if he would be able to give her as good a performance as he could if he had all of his magic. He sighed internally but his heart danced and his mind spun and he was glad of the extra time. He squeezed her hand gently as she skipped towards a tall building.

"The Empire State Building." she announced proudly. They entered and there were hundreds of people milling about. Darcy had decided to start with something simple, but something that she had been dying to do her whole life.

She and Loki got into the elevator on the first floor. She stepped forward and blocked the panel full of buttons from the view of everyone else on the elevator and made her floor selection. She stood there as the elevator doors closed then re-opened on the next floor, she pulled him out but he caught sight of the panel on the way out and from the collective groans coming from inside, so did everyone else. They ran down the steps to the ground then ran outside. "Pushing all of the buttons on the elevator? How juvenile of you my love." he blushed, he hadn't intended on calling her that, it just slipped out. She didn't seem to notice.

"All of the buttons on the elevator of the tallest building in New York. And besides, that was just a warm up." she grinned. Now it was his turn.

He and Darcy walked into the Central Park Zoo. Loki instructed Darcy to sit on a bench in the middle of the zoo and wait for his signal. He disappeared into the crowd and Darcy sat patiently waiting. Loki had been longing for a chance to test his skills, he'd been working very hard to strengthen his extremely limited magical power. He mustered all of his magical strength so that he could execute his plan. After a while people started screaming and Darcy looked up and into the lion pit. She watched as a lion had a small child clutched in its jaws. She was filled with fear and dread but then the small boy hopped out of the animals jaws hardly scratched. He stood up with a puffed out chest and growled at the beast. That's when Darcy realized who the small boy was. It was simple, he had raven black hair, a green t-shirt and black jeans and even acting as a child he couldn't hide his pride. The boy started ordering the lion to sit and stay and he climbed out of the exhibit. The little boy toddled over to her. He grabbed he hand and whispered, "Run."

Loki turned back into his normal self as they ran as fast and as far as they could until they were panting for breath. Loki grinned, he was ready for one more prank. Just a little one. They stood behind a tree in the park and he revealed that he had bought some super glue. Darcy had no idea when or why but he had it. he put his finger to his lip as he spied a young couple holding hands, the boy gestured to the bench saying something about "making out" which was a term that Loki was unfamiliar with. The boy was wearing ill-fitting shorts that wouldn't stay up despite the slight chill in the early autumn air and had on a large t-shirt and a backwards facing cap. There was something about the boy that made Loki despise him, perhaps it was his clothing, or manner of speech, or more likely, it was how he was looking at the young woman beside him. He was looking at her like he was ready to devour her, while she looked rather timid and shy. Darcy seemed to feel the same way and nodded at him, understanding his plan.

Loki hid in the bush behind the bench and just as the boy was about to sit, he smeared a generous amount onto the seat. As the boy sat he gestured for the girl to come sit on his lap. The poor girl looked terrified, unsure of what to do. He began to coax her and compliment her. Loki was disgusted. The girl started backing away saying that it was a nice evening but she wasn't ready for what he had planned. The boy started getting angry. He said that if she didn't he would make her. Darcy looked at Loki with worried eyes then searched her pockets for her taser.

The boy tried to stand, he could not. He tried again, and still could not. The girl started walking away. Finally, his rage gave him enough strength to stand up and a loud ripping noise filled the air. The girl turned and saw the look of shock and embarrassment of the boy's face when he realized that the seat of his pants, and underwear, wear still on the bench. He desperately pulled his t-shirt down and ran away in shame. Loki and Darcy fell out of the bush rolling in the grass laughing so hard that they didn't notice that the girl had come over to them.

"Did you two do that to Jake?" she asked meekly. Darcy smiled.

"Don't look at me, it was all his idea." Darcy beamed and pointed to Loki. He shifted uncomfortably under the girl's gaze.

"Thank you, I mean it, he was really frightening me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't intervened." she hugged Loki and he patted her back awkwardly. After she left Darcy sat against the tree, gazing at him, lost in thought. He blushed slightly.

"That was a pretty great thing you did there, Mischief." she grinned.

"What? Cause an ass of a boy to get his comeuppance?" he chided. She smiled knowingly.

"You were using mischief and mayhem to give out justice and save the day. Your a hero, Loki, and I'm really proud of you." she grinned.

His heart raced. He had never been called a hero before, by anyone, and rarely had they ever admitted pride in him. But here he was, hearing both of these things coming from this crazy, mischievous, loud-mouthed, and completely honest little mortal woman that seemed to have his heart. The look of admiration and, dare he say, adoration, in her eyes drove him to his actions. Before he knew what he was doing his lips had met hers and his hands were split between wrapping around her waist and stroking her long, dark, curly hair. He felt her hands in his hair and they continued their kiss until finally they stopped for air. They got off the ground and sat together against the tree. She buried her head into his chest and he rested his chin on her head.

"I am very fond of you you know, miss Lewis." he whispered into her hair, so softly and lovingly that she was sure that she was dreaming.

"Yeah, I like you to, Mr. Hero-pants." she purred lightly and he grinned.

"Hey Mischief?" Darcy asked him, breaking their loving silence.

"Yes Darcy?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Do you think that Thor left us alone at Starbucks just to set us up on this date?" she asked. He thought for a minute.

"Are you saying that this is a date?" he asked. She nodded.

"In that case then, most definitely, he did. So it seems that I have reason to be grateful to him at last." Loki grinned and kissed her head.

"You know, it's 6 pm now, do you think Jane and Thor actually expected us to meet up with them?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Thor wanted to spend more time alone with Jane anyway. He probably hoped we'd forget then just go back to the tower and enjoy our evening together." Loki responded softly, still relishing in feeling her so close. She stood up, grinning, then pulled him up.

"Then I have the perfect idea of how to finish this perfect first date." She winked at him.

She took him by the hand, something that they were both very comfortable with now, and led him to a shop. She came back out after purchasing some small rubber things. She had a devilish look on her face that he was quite enjoying.

"What are those?" he asked curiously. She winked at him and put a finger to her lip.

"You'll see."

She led him to the Avengers tower. He was curios as to what exactly this charming young woman had up her sleeve but from the mischievous sparkle in his eyes he knew he'd enjoy it. They walked into the building and didn't bump into anyone. Darcy stopped at her bedroom door and beckoned him in. He was nervous, many bad memories after walking into her room. She pulled him in and ordered him to sit on the bed and she disappeared into the bathroom. He was curious as to what was going on but his mind couldn't help but wander, he was after all, on her bed. She came back out resting against the door frame.

"Are you ready to get this started?" she asked in a sultry voice.

His breath caught in his throat. He was obviously still dreaming. He closed his eyes and when he opened them she was in front of him. She had a bucket full of the plastic things, now filled with water.

"Water balloons." she grinned.

He let out his breath and she pulled him to the elevator where they traveled up to the roof. She carried the bucket towards the edge of the roof and looked down at the busy street below. she lay on her belly and motioned for him to follow suit, which he did. She took a water balloon and chose her target, a cyclist. She aimed and prepared to drop it.

"Hey guys whatcha up to?" Stark's voice made Darcy start and drop her balloon prematurely and it accidentally hit a flower box. Tony caught on immediately.

"Of course this is the kind of first date you two would end up having. Causing mayhem." he chuckled.

"Who told you that we were on a date?" Loki asked innocently.

"Please, I know you've had the hots for my little girl here," he ruffled Darcy's hair and she grinned and Tony's fatherly demeanor. "And it's pretty obvious that you two are perfect for each other." he finished proudly. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Thor informed you of his matchmaking plans for today, am I right?" Tony grinned.

"How very perceptive of you, Reindeer Games." he responded. "But anyway, can I join. I used to do this all the time when I was younger."

"Didn't you do this to Clint and Natasha last week?" Darcy asked skeptically.

He shrugged and joined them. Loki hit three cyclists, an angry taxi driver, an old woman, a pizza delivery man and an ice cream vendor. Darcy hit two unlucky S.H.E.I.L.D agents, a couple of love birds, and hit Tony three times just because. Tony hit a hotdog vendor, a policeman, and a a bunch of random passers-by. Finally they were down to their last three balloons. They scoured for their final targets when suddenly all three spotted the perfect one. They looked at each other and grinned then aimed their last balloons at the approaching Director Fury. They released at the same time and grinned and laughed at the shock then rage on fury's face.

"Who did that?! TONY!" he screamed. They all ducked their heads in and laughed as they hid the evidence and ran to their rooms. Loki stopped momentarily at Darcy's door.

"I had a great time today, Lokes." she smiled as she leaned against the door frame, casually playing with her long hair.

"As did I, Lady Darcy." he kissed her head and turned to leave.

"You know, it's still kind of early. You could come in here with me and watch a movie or something. Give us a good alibi when Fury starts investigating." she suggested hopefully. He grinned and nodded.

"That sounds delightful, Darcy. I have not seen too many Midgardian moving pictures yet. It should be a fun experience to share with you." he beamed. She took his hand and pulled him into her room.

Thor peeked out of Jane's room and smiled at the sight. So innocent and so happy, it had been so long since he had seen his brother like this, if indeed his brother had _ever_ been like this. He laid back down beside Jane and she curled up against him.

"What were you looking at?" she mumbled softly beside him.

"It seems Lady Darcy and my brother have realized their fondness for each other." he grinned and held his beloved close.

"How can you tell?" she asked and sighed happily.

"He kissed her and they retreated into her bed chambers." he mumbled, not thinking anything of it, they were only going to watch some movies. Jane shot up, wide-eyed and slightly panicked, her over-protective motherly mode suddenly awakened.

"They what?!"


	11. Movie Night

Loki woke up the next morning sadly in his own bed. He had had a wonderful time learning about Midgardian movies. There was an interesting series about hobbits and wizards and a magic ring which he quite enjoyed. They agreed to have another movie marathon soon. He was still over joyed from yesterday's mischief and fun. He felt a huge sense of relief from telling Darcy of his feelings, and even more from her requiting them. He sauntered down the steps to the kitchen. He sat down across from Steve, the only other one up at this hour, with a mug of coffee for himself and one for Darcy who should be waking soon. A while later Darcy shuffled in, bleary eyed and bed headed and sat down beside Loki and he kissed her head. She took the coffee he offered her without hesitation and slowly began to perk up. Thor watched happily. The pair were perfect, like him and Jane. They were each others' counterpart. Speaking of Jane, she was storming down the steps angrily. Thor rushed over to greet her but she pushed him aside and grabbed Loki. "Listen here you. I don't know what kind of spell you cast on Darcy but leave her alone!" she yelled. "Jane what are you talking about" Darcy muttered, obviously feeling that it was much too early for this conflict. "You two were in bed together!" Jane practically screamed. Steve looked up from his oatmeal, wide-eyed and looked between Loki and Darcy. He knew that they were more romantically involved now but does it all move so fast nowadays? "Jane dear-" Thor started. "Shush! Shitsake Jane, what's the problem?" Darcy growled. "The problem is that you guys hardly know each other! Were you being safe at least? Who knows what he could have." "Lady Jane, I'm afraid you might have the wrong idea here." Loki hissed through clenched teeth. He was both embarrassed about the topic and insulted at what Jane was implying. She frowned. "Jane darling I must-" Thor tried to straighten her out but Tony's arrival "What is with all this damn yelling? Did Loki put ink on Fury's eyepatch again?" Tony asked with a chuckle. "No, he fucked Darcy." Jane fumed. Steve was shocked to here such a profain term come from Jane. Darcy was shocked because she had no idea where Jane got that idea from and Thor looked at Tony, shocked to see how upset he seemed. "You did what?!" he yelled at Loki. Loki and Darcy shrunk back together. Darcy felt like a teenager getting yelled at by her parents, granted Tony and Jane were probably the closest thing she had to descent parents. "ENOUGH!" Thor boomed. They all were silent and looked at him. "Jane, love, I'm surprised at you. A woman of your genius should know not to jump to conclusions, and you man of iron. Darcy had merely invited my brother to view some Midgardian moving pictures and he accepted. Even so, they are both grown and you have no right to treat them in this manner." Tony and Jane looked at the floor like guilty children. Jane was the first to move. "I'm sorry Loki. It was a misunderstanding." She shook his hand. Steve nudged Tony until he moved as well. "I'm sorry, Reindeer Games, just got freaked out at the idea of you defiling my little girl." He shook Loki's hand and hugged Darcy. "Tony, she's not your little girl you know." Jane stated bluntly. "She's not yours either and you were still quick to play mommy. And besides, I don't know I'm not her dad. She's got my eyes and my looks and everything." He grinned and pointed at her. Darcy's heart swelled, she hasn't felt this loved in a long time but now she had Jane being all overprotectively loving and mommish and Tony was acting like he'd be proud to have her, though it would make sense they really were so similar. Loki wrapped and arm around her and she smiled. Steve put his bowl in the sink and broke the silence. "So Loki, what movies did you and Darcy watch?" Steve himself was still new to the modern moving pictures. They had come so far in the time he was out of commission. "It was a wonderful series, what was it called again, love?" Loki asked Darcy, clearly trying to push what had just happened from his mind. "You mean The Lord of the Rings?" Loki nodded and Tony grinned. "Oh that is a good one. They have two parts of the prequel out too. We could watch them all together later on after work." he suggested. They all nodded in agreement then started on their seperate ways. Tony grabbed Loki on his way out. "If you ever hurt her I will make you endure pain you didn't know existed." Tony threatened. Loki thought for a moment and for the first time in forever, he responded honestly. "I'm pretty sure that if I hurt her, that that is exactly what would happen." ***** It was seven p.m. and after a long day of saving people, sciencing, and interning, the avengers assembled in the living room with Jane and Darcy. They all crowded in front of Tony's huge t.v. with snacks and blankets. "You know, you guys are pretty childish sometimes considering that you are superheroes." Jane laughed. "Jane, we're superheroes. We are the ULTIMATE big kids." Tony said as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Darcy sat beside Loki and he wrapped an arm around her tightly. Thor lifted Jane and sat her comfortably on his lap. Tony sat in his own chair with Pepper perch daintily on the arm. Clint and Natasha sat together casually. Steve sat on the couch between Natasha and Darcy. He wanted to feel sorry for himself, being the lonely one of the group but he did understand that it was his own fault. He had an opportunity to change things but he gave it up instead of letting go of his memories. He looked and saw the last of the Avengers enter. He waved to Bruce who nodded as Bruce sat by himself and felt guilty. At least he didn't have to worry about getting mad and hurting people. Bruce made himself distant to keep every safe, he was pretty alone too. Maybe since he couldn't bring himself to find a love, he could help Bruce instead. Tony started the movie and everyone was instantly enthralled. Darcy watched, pleased, as Loki became utterly engrossed in the movie. After the first and second movies were finished, Tony asked for everyone's opinion. "Man of Iron, that movie was splendid, surely there must be more?" "Not til next year big guy, sorry." "That movie was neat, how did they make it seem so real?" "CGI, a voice modulator, and some New Zealand scenery Steve-O." Tony smiled, knowing that Steve wouldn't now what any of that meant. "That was very impressive. The only performances we've ever seen on Asgard were done on stages." "We have those too Loki, they're called plays. Sometimes there will be one with lots of music and singing, those are musicals." Darcy grinned. "You know guys, there's a really good show in a local theatre that would be great for explaining modern American life to you guys. Maybe I could get us all tickets for this weekend." Tony offered. Everyone voiced their agreement except for Natasha and Clint who had a date (they could say assignment all they liked but Tony knew) an Bruce who was on the verge of a scientific breakthrough. Tony smiles innocently at Pepper who rolled her eyes and started booking the tickets. Tony waved everyone off and told them to sleep well, "In your OWN rooms." He added with a stern look at Loki who shrugged innocently. Thor chuckled and the shared mischief in the eyes of Darcy and his brother. Now that Tony had forbidden it, it must be done. 


	12. Avenue

A lot more must've changed in those seventy years than he thought. It must've for Broadway to be considered "a local theatre" as Tony put it so nonchalantly. He blinked and looked around. From the shared look of shock in Darcy and Jane's faces he began to wonder. Broadway still looked like a big time thing. Then again, it was Tony who said it. It's either an understatement or an exaggeration with that man. They all shuffled to their seats, trying to ignore the looks they were getting. I guess it's not every day that you meet half of the Avengers team. Steve hung back and waved to some people and shook hands with others but everyone was still watching the others. Steve was a little hurt until he remembered who else was with them.

Darcy shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to having so many eyes on her. Loki moved to put her between him and Jane and behind Tony and Thor. She smiled, thankful to be boxed in and away from view. He held her hand tightly, a little too tightly. He was getting very stressed over this situation. He was worried that he might attract attention. When he was on his own or out with Darcy people didn't usually make the connection that he was the one who had destroyed Manhattan because of his civilian clothes. Even he had trouble recognising himself while dressed as a mortal. But standing here with Thor, Tony Stark, and Captain America it would be easier to see. Even without his horns. He hadn't really wanted it to end up this way. He was wary to even begin the campaign after some thought but it was too late by then. He hated being seen as a monster, but that's how they saw him. Perhaps he might be able to change that some day. He had only ever wanted equality with Thor, revenge on Odin, and adoration from anyone. Now he had given up on revenge, it always seemed to hurt him the most. He had Darcy's love, and Thor's as reluctant as Loki was to admit it. Perhaps if he could make amends somehow, if he could be the hero, at least once, maybe he could be Thor's equal. He had done it before, that was what made Darcy tell him of her affections. Yes, that will be his new scheme: To use mischief for good.

Steve watched the movie in horror while Tony laughed nonstop. This was such a brash play. Tony tried to explain everything that Steve didn't understand but that just made him grimace even more. It was so vulgar for a play. After they started singing a song about the Internet

Thor sat in his seat with a smile on his face. They were watching a musical about puppets and people who lived together. He didn't get many of the jokes but Darcy helped explain them to himself and Loki. Certain parts were rather vulgar and certain parts made no sense. Such as this song about everyone being a little bit racist. "Lady Darcy," Thor tried to whisper. "Lady Darcy, what is racism?" He asked innocently. Darcy blushed. "Racism is when you judge someone based on their skin colour, like if they were black or white or-" "Blue?" Thor interjected sadly. Loki visibly bristled. Darcy nodded and patted Loki's hand. He swatted her away. "I think that that is a silly reason not to accept someone. It doesn't matter what colour they are or what race of which they are descended." Thor smiled at Loki who still was focussing solely on the show. Though Loki would never admit it, the song kind of made him feel a bit better about himself. It meant that Odin wasn't as different from the mortals as he thought.

After the play ended everyone stood, whooping and clapping. The actors and puppets bowed and some people whistled. The super group stood and started leaving when a crowd of people started swarming them. Loki took Darcy's hand and pulled her away from the group before she had a panic attack and the two ran from the theatre and leant against an alley wall with fits of giggles. "Thanks Mischief, I don't think I could stand the paps." Darcy stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat and looked away then he tensed up. She followed his gaze and gasped. A man punched a woman and took he bag. Before she could move the man pulled a knife on her. She looked to Loki and saw that he wasn't there. Loki snarled and swiftly crept through the shadows and grabbed the man and throw him back then moved back into the shadows. The man looked up and growled and looked for his attacker. Loki stepped out and punched him square in the face. Darcy ran up the alley behind him in time to see the man fly back and land on the ground and Loki stood over him with a disgusted look. "How dare you hit a defenseless little woman you mewling quim." The man spat and Darcy stood by Loki's side. "Who the hell are you guys?" the attacker yelled. "I AM LOKI, Of Asgard!" Loki bellowed. Darcy stood, hands on hip. "And I'm Darcy, the ass he's gaurding." Darcy turned back and helped the poor stunned woman up and tried to comfort her and Loki joined. She heard a shout and out of the corner of her eye Darcy saw the man get up with his knife, charging at Loki. She spins around and pulls out her taser and fires. Loki turns just in time to see the man fall at the hands of his mortal and his heart jumps. "Are you seriously getting off on this mischief?" She sighed and he smirked. "You have no idea."

Steve turned the corner with the others just in time to see Loki towering over a cowering man. He frowned and tried to get Thor and the others to turn back before they saw. Thor flinched as he heard his brothers voice bellow. "I AM LOKI, of Asgard!" Jane flinched as she heard Darcy then she paid closer attention. "I'm Darcy, the ass he's gaurding." They all looked around the corner as Darcy and Loki helped a woman up and they realised whqt was going on. The man stood up and pulled his knife. Tony yelled out to them and prayed that they heard. Darcy spun around and tased him and Loki turned first in shock then in pure adoration at Darcy. The group ran forward to them. Tony picked the man up angrily and Steve called for police as Jane ran over to Darcy and the other woman. Thor walked over to Loki and patted him heartily on the back. Loki, who was visibly wincing, flew forward before regaining his composure. "Brother, did you save this woman?" Thor beamed. Loki nodded and rubbed his back where Thor thumped him. "I am so proud of you, brother, today you are a hero!" "My hero!" Darcy threw her arms around him and kisses him and he blushed. "We shall return home and feast!" Thor boomed and Jane smiled. Darcy and Loki walked home hand-in-hand and Steve went home trying to forget that vulgar play that Tony made them watch.


	13. Loki Needs a Doctor

_**Okay guys, seriously, I need ideas. Please? I'll do the next three no questions asked and thank whoever offers them, I hate writers block. (Also I've been thinking of doing a highschool AU thing, if you're interested.) Slàn agus go ráibh maith agat. ~S13iv**_

"Trust me guys, you'll like it." Tony said nudging Thor and Loki.

"Like it? One does not simply just 'like' it. They'll love it!" Darcy squealed and sat beside Loki.

"If you're sure then okay. I'm very excited. Aren't you brother?" Thor beamed.

Loki shrugged. Tony started the television and the show started. As the theme song came on Darcy and Tony both smiled and started singing along. Which in Loki's eyes must've been some feat since it had no words.

"Dooooweeeoooh weeeeohoooo doodoodoo doododoooo..."

They sung loudly and Thor started joining in. The show was interesting enough. The was a man with no name who was some kind of a healer from a far off planet. He somehow travelled with a blue box that was bewitched somehow to make it bigger on the inside. He had a blonde companion who seemed young but wise.

"Darcy, love, this is ridiculous. They do insane things and he tells her ludicrous facts and she just accepts it. He is so foreign and strange and she just goes with it."

"That's what I do with you."

"But he is-" Loki started.

"A crazy alien who comes from somewhere way far away, who committed mass genocide, who's like 100 times her age." Darcy deadpanned. Tony high-five her.

"See, that's why you're my favourite, kid."

Thor was enjoying the show with the sad man with goofy ears and a leather coat, Loki didn't seem as in tune but Thor thought he didn't like the similarities. Thor was quite fond of this doctor. He was kind-hearted but quick with words. Before he knew it they were on the last episode of the season. He gave an outcry as the man who reminded him of Stark was killed by the stupid pepper pot cowards. He heard Darcy whimper and cuddle closer to Loki as the Doctor sent away his companion to protect her. All seemed lost.

"Stark, surely this great hero won't die." Thor asked nervously.

"You'll see big guy."

The doctor was dying. Loki hated to admit it but he had quite liked this doctor man. But he was dying and was going to regenerate. Darcy tightened her grip on his arm as he said his goodbye.

"You were fantastic, and you know what else? So was I." Suddenly he became a burst of light. His face started changing.

"Stark, why didn't he die?"

"He can't die. He just changes his face." Tony responded. Loki really liked this show.

A couple of days went by and Darcy and Loki enjoy watching doctor who together in their spare time. Then as time went on, he would stay up a bit later and watch a couple of episodes without her, then one day she found that he had watched an entire season without her. She didn't mind, she had already seen all the episodes and he was catching up, but he was becoming obsessed. He would constantly talk about it, spouting theories and ideas and connections and quotes to his hearts' content.

"Tony, I think we've created a monster." She flopped down across from Tony at lunch.

"Hey, as long as he doesn't throw me out another window I don't care." Tony responded taking a bite of his sandwich. Darcy rolled her eyes and laughed but still worried, he is an emotional creäture, and he's devouring the series. Tony shook it off. No biggie, right?

The next week it was Tony's turned to go get Loki for dinner. He knocked on the door, no response. He opened the door and heard a groan. Tony saw him curled up on the floor in pain.

"What's wrong, you okay?" Tony asked worriedly. Maybe Loki was sick. Loki groaned again.

"It's over." Tony stopped.

"What?" he looked at the Netflix tab on the computer and understood. "Get up, it's dinner time and everyone misses you."

"Since when do I care about them?"

"What about Darcy?"

"Darcy who?" Loki asked. "Darcy Lewis, your girlfriend, for some strange reason. Darcy, you know, short, long brown hair, curvaceous with a wit to match your own who is pretty upset that you havent left your room or spoken to her in a week." Tony was visibly angry.

Loki felt guilty, he had indeed neglected Darcy, and everything else in his life in pursuing this shows end. He walked up wordlessly and sat down beside Darcy and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, love. Truly, I know not how I became so bewitched by the show. Accept my apology, please." He kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"It's alright Loki Dokey, the same thing happened to me when I started watching."

"Alas, it is over."

"It'll be back in a few months."

"But that's months away..." He whined. Darcy smiled slyly.

"You know Loki, I have the original series box-set in my bedroom."


	14. Frozen

Thor sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a box of pop-tarts. It was a calm and peaceful morning, in fact, it had been very peaceful lately. There hadn't been much work for the Avengers to do, Loki was behaving well and was even being, dare he say, helpful. Thor decided that Darcy had been a good influence on his brother. Thor sat back and smiled. Life was good. Stark's business was doing well, Midgard was safe, he and Jane were doing wonderfully, Loki was as good as ever, and they had just bought half a stores worth of blueberry poptarts. What could possibly go wrong?

"What do you know, you puny mortal?" he heard Loki yelling. Darcy screamed. He thought too soon. He stood to find out what the matter was but he crashed right into Darcy who was running away from his brother, with tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall. Thor patted her back gently and strode towards Loki's room and knocked on the door.

"Loki, what have you done to Darcy?" he demanded. Darcy sat quietly by the door.

"Go away Thor." Loki yelled back. Thor sighed and sat beside Darcy.

"Lady Darcy, what happened?"

"I was going in to ask Loki if he'd like to watch a movie with me, and I walked in and he had blue skin and was more red-eyed than a hippie in Jamaica. He just sort of flipped out and I said I thought it was cool and he freaked out more and I got scared and didn't know what to do so I..." Darcy took a couple deep breaths and sobbed. "It's all my fault. I set him off. What if he goes back to the old Loki way? It'll be because of me."

Loki listened to Darcy sobbing and Thor comforting her and felt his stomach turn. He sank to the floor with his head in his hands. It was getting harder to control his Jotun side without his magic. It was getting stronger. He had been dreading what would happen if Darcy saw him like this so much that when it finally happened and she'd been so accepting that he didn't know what to do and lashed out. So much regret was welling up inside of him as he heard his little mortal sobbing because of him. He closed his eyes and braced himself then opened the door and sat beside Darcy, hugging her tightly.

"I am so sorry love, I was just lashing out because I was afraid. I hate myself so much, I was so afraid that if you saw what I truly am that you would hate me as the monster that I truly am. I should have known better, as it;s you, who could accept anyone." he smiled and kissed her head.

"How about we all watch a movie of Darcy's choosing to make up for it shall we brother?" Thor suggested sternly. Loki nodded.

"Whatever you like Darcy, love." She smiled slyly.

"How about Frozen?" Loki winced. She was so like him sometimes, even in innocence getting revenge through mischief and manipulation, and he loved her so much for it.

Thor smiled as he watch Loki and Darcy together. She was so forgiving, and that truly was something that Loki needed, but she was no push-over and was very similar to Loki himself. Thor had to try very hard to keep from laughing at Loki's face at the title of Darcy's movie choice. He was visibly uncomfortable as it started with a song all about ice. Darcy seemed overjoyed at his reaction but was watching the movie intently.

"This is one of my favourite movies, it reminds me of you two actually." she announced.

"Which one am I, lady Darcy?" Thor asked jovially playing along.

"You'll see. The character choices are pretty obvious." she smiled.

Loki watched the movie wearily. The little girl with red hair climbed up onto her sister's bed dramatically complaining about not being able to sleep, the blonde girl pushed her off the bed and Thor chuckled. The blonde girl and the red head girl ran downstairs. Loki squirmed a little. The blonde girl had magic, ice magic. He was Else, and Thor was Anna. The girls played together, suddenly Anna moved too fast and Elsa hurt her.

As the movie went on, and Anna kept trying to get through to Elsa, who continuously pushed her away and locked herself away from anyone for fear of the monster she was. It really was like he and Thor, Thor loving him and trying to get through to him and him constantly pushing everyone away because he was a monster.

The movie was coming to it's end and as the credits rolled Loki thought about the ending. _Love. L__ove_ saved the monster. She wasn't seen as a monster. He thought for a minute. Now that he felt loved, and equal to the man that he could actually call "brother" once more, life had been better. He didn't feel trapped, he felt happy. He felt helpful whenever he cleared up New York or helped someone. He was becoming soft, something he had criticized Thor for doing. Darcy rested her head on has shoulder and smiled up at him adorably. Maybe it was something worth being. He kissed her lips gently and Thor stood up as Jane came in.

"Hey, you guys are watching a movie without me?" Jane pouted.

"I'm very sorry Jane. That movie was most inspiring lady Darcy, can we watch another with Jane?" he asked.

"Sure thing buddy, how about the Lion King?"

Thor watched the movie intently as he rested beside Jane. It was incredible, both funny and entertaining, but at the same time it was very deep. Loki seemed more interested in watching Darcy with an intense look of love in his eyes. She seemed to be falling asleep. Jane watched and sang along with some of the songs. She may be a strong woman of science but even Jane had a childish side when the lion king came on. Thor looked around at his little family that he found for himself and smiled. He was correct in his thinking this morning, life was indeed good.


	15. Sushi

**_A/N This is the story of how each of our boys had their first taste of sushi. Thanks very much to anyone who made suggestions, they started my creative juices flowing again._**

* * *

**STEVE:**

Steve sat in the empty kitchen. Loki and Thor were out cleaning up Manhattan, Darcy and Jane were in the lab with Bruce, Clint and Natasha were on a mission and there was no food.

Steve jumped up into a defensive position the second he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Woah there spangle-pants. It's just me." Tony said, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I figured that you'd be hungry. Pepper is working on getting groceries in, but I figured you'd want to try something new."

Steve thought for a moment.

"Why not?"

**_-a short while later-_**

"I don't think I should eat this Tony."

"Why not?"

"It's raw fish. A poisonous, raw fish."

"So what? I've had it plenty of times, and knowing you this is the only kinda blow you'll be having any time soon." Tony started chuckling at his own joke and laughed harder at Steve's blank look.

"I'll explain later." Tony said between laughs. He ate his sushi elegantly and smiled blissfully. "Steve, it's delicious, just try it."

Steve Rogers, the veteran, superhero, science experience gone right and all around brave guy, was scared. He looked at the sushi and sighed. He picked it up and closed his eyes and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, this is pretty good." He smiled and took another piece.

"Perfect, now for some sake." Tony said, rubbing his hands together in gleeful anticipation.

* * *

**THOR:**

Thor straightened the jacket of his Midgardian suit. He and Jane were going out to dinner together on a "date" which was, according to Jane, a part of Midgardian courtship. They were going to go to a nice restaurant together and then retire for the evening. Jane entered the room wear a light blue and silver dress. She looked beautiful and he told her so. They walked arm-in-arm to the car until the heard a shout.

"Hey, no. I don't trust either of you to drive anywhere let alone New York."

Darcy stood hands on hips.

"Darcy..." Jane started but Darcy put her finger up to stop her.

"I'm gunna be your chauffeur tonight." She said and put on Happy's cap and sat in the drivers seat and revved the engine.

Thor and Jane slid into the backseat gracefully and sat together and chatted until Darcy parked.

"Okay you two crazy kids, I'm leaving. Call me when you need a ride, don't be out too late, be good, be clean, be safe, lemme take a picture of you two." She snapped a picture then drove off.

"Shall we go to our table lady Jane?"

"I think we shall O mighty Thor."

They were seated and the waiter took their orders and soon the food came. Thor had a hearty big steak but he was unsure of what Jane's meal was.

"Jane dear, what are those odd delicacies?"

"This is sushi. I don't usually like it but Tony made me try some from here and it was quite good. Wanna try?" She offered him a bit he took it and chewed slowly, letting the taste register. He grimaced and swallowed heavily.

"I think it best I stick to my steak. Enjoy your food." he smiled politely and tucked into his big, juicy steak. He took a bite and swallowed. Now that was good food.

* * *

**LOKI**

Darcy sat in her room watching a cartoon. Loki came in and sat beside her. The show that she was watching was drawn in a way he hadn't seen before and he didn't recognize the language.

"What is this?" He asked, gesturing towards the tv.

"It's anime. I just started rewatching this one, it's my favourite. Called Toradora!"

"What language is this?"

"It's Japanese, anime comes from Japan so they speak Japanese. The words on the bottom are subtitles, they translate what the speaker is saying so you can follow along. Sit, watch, cuddle." She demanding, staring at the screen. He sat beside her, wrapping her in his arms. He started watching and, once he got used to the subtitles, he got quite into them.

They made it through two series and they started another by the time the finally realised how late it was and how starving they were. Darcy grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"Ordering takeout, I'm still in my pajamas, you haven't showered yet, and goodness knows I'm in no mood to cook." She babbled. He ignored her and focused on the show until Darcy went to pick up the food.

She had a big paper bag that smelt spicy and aromatic.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got a bit of everything." She grinned. There were more than 12 containers, surely they'll be eating this for a while. He tried the curry, sweet n sour chicken, and the dumplings, and he loved them, they went well with the rice. Darcy ate with equal eagerness. Finally she took out a package with a clear lid. Neat, colourful circles filled it.

"This is sushi, it's Japanese too. It's fish and vegetables and tofu and stuff. This is my favourite, it has crab and tofu, you try it." She held a piece up expertly with her chopsticks (which he picked up on how to use relatively quickly) and he ate it. The flavours filled his mouth and he grinned.

"That was interesting. What are these flavours?" He asked.

"This is raw tuna on rice and this one is squid." He tried each one and decided that he quite like sushi. He and Darcy ate their fill and he laid back on the bed. It was nearly midnight and he wasn't very sleepy, but he had grown tired. Darcy put the rest of the food in the fridge.

"For tomorrow's breakfast." She grinned then flopped down ontop of him.

"I don't want to sleep yet." She whined.

"Shall we do something else then? We still have a couple more episodes to watch if you want." He offered. She shook her head and grinned.

"I had something better in mind..." She whispered.

"oh..? Oh!"


	16. Oh Brother

**So I came up with this theory about Loki and Frigga and I'm using it in here because this is my story and I do what I want deal with it you mewling quims. End of A/N**

* * *

It had been a long, gruelling day. Loki, who had been working in the lab with Jane all day, came in to find his Darcy resting comfortably on the couch with Tony and the Great and Oafish Thor. They all seemed to be laughing together at their movie and he scowled. He spent all day dealing with Jane, then Fury, and now his mortal was comfortably resting in the company of his greatest enemy.

"Hey there Prancer." Tony greeted without looking up. Darcy waved over her shoulder, eyes glued to the movie credits, seemingly searching for a name. She couldn't even look at him. Thor stood and boomed,

"Brother, you return, excellent. I have recieve word from father and mother. Father wishes to speak to you about your punishment, brother."

Loki scowled and clenched his fists. He looked at Thor, rage and pain filling him. The memories weighing heavy on his mind: finding out about his adoption and true heritage, his constant failures as defeats at the hands of the man he once called brother, his punishment here on this planet, growing up in Thor's shadow. He let all of his rage out.

"He is my father no more than you are my brother. I am no relation to you and I am glad of it. I wish not to be in the presence of you oafs as you plan my fate with no care for me because I am a monster that you wish to contain!" he stormed away, holding back threatening tears.

Darcy stood to follow him, worry I deal with him lady Darcy. He would never intentionally cause you harm, but I fear what he might do in this compromised self he is in."

He stood and she sat back down, Tony patted her back and she sighed. Thor continued down the hall. What should he say, that it didn't matter about Loki's heritage, that Odin would be kind? Loki never accepted that before. Thor thought back to the movie he had watched with Darcy about A little blue monster had been adopted by a little girl. He decided to try what she said that made him start becoming less evil.

Thor busted through the door of Loki's room to see Loki curled up on the floor, blue with rage and sorrow.

"You may never believe that we care about you and dont want you, and true, we may not be related by blood, but you are my, what the Midgardians call, ohana." Thor stated proudly. Loki looked up, red eyes blazing.

"What in Hel is that?"

"Ohana means family. Family means that nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." He puts his hand on Loki's shoulder and they were both silent for a long while. Without looking up Loki finally responded.

"I will go, brother."

* * *

Tony sat on the couch with Darcy. She seemed obviously worried and he wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He decided to do what he usually does, just dive in the deep end.

"Thor's a big boy and can handle himself, no need to worry your pretty little head kiddo." He patted Darcy's back.

"I'm not worried about Thor I tased and ran him over twice and he still got up. I'm worried about Loki, you saw the progress he was making, I don't want it to be all for nothing because daddy has a grudge." She put her hands on her hips. Tony opened his mouth to speak when Thor walked in booming.

"Loki has agreed to come peacefully to Asgard." Loki followed behind him.

"Is it that big an announcement? I'm only going to see Frigga anyway." He crossed his arms and Darcy hugged him.

"I'm proud of you Loki." She smiled at him warmly.

"You should be." He said in a cold tone that was not reflected in the warm embraced he held her in.

"We will leave immediately brother, we will return shortly." Thor stated. He left to bid goodbye to Jane and agreed to meet on the roof to summon the Bifrost. Darcy looked up at him , worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine love, I promise."

"You'd better be. And don't let Thor pull that 'I'll be back' and not come back to me for another three years crap again ok?" She pouted mock-angrily.

"I couldn't possibly." He said coolly.

"Why-" she was cut off by a violent and passionate kiss. They stood their face-battling until Tony walked out muttering "get a room."

Loki looked down at her and smiled.

"Now I couldn't possibly stay away, I have unfinished business to attend to." With that he left towards the roof, shortly followed by a concentrated thunderstorm which Darcy knew as the Bifrost. She hoped he'd behave.

* * *

She stared out the window and drifted through her mind but was snapped out of her train of thought by a familiar sight.

"Hey, Darcy, you're a girl right?" the approaching Steve asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes and puffed out her full chest.

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Sorry, I mean, you know girls right?" He asked nervously. She nodded.

"I was wondering if you could maybe help me." He finished shyly. She smiled. Play matchmaker for Captain Spandex, wonderful.

"Sure. How about you join me and Jane tonight at the bar, since we're both suddenly free, you can have first hand experience interacting with modern girls."

"That sounds-"

"Great meet you at 8." She waved and walked off. Steve walked off to ask Tony how he should dress for this bar date, and hoped that Darcy could help.


End file.
